1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display unit, and more particularly to a display unit with illumination. The display unit has a housing with a right prism rotatably received therein and having at least four different colors individually applied to outer faces of the right prism. Multiple illuminators are provided on the housing, such that the display unit is able to illuminate itself to clearly show the picture presented by groups of display units when ambient light is not sufficient.
2. Description of Related Art
xe2x80x9cTV wallsxe2x80x9d used to show commercial products or live broadcast of concerts or the like are very popular in the market. However, the cost to build and operate a xe2x80x9cTV wallxe2x80x9d makes it unaffordable to most merchants. A less expensive alternative to the xe2x80x9cTV wallxe2x80x9d for presenting commercial products is a series of display units. Using display units commercially is effective and economic, because they primarily consists of step motors controlled by a computer program.
With reference to FIG. 4, conventional display units, each with different colors, are grouped by pictures programmed to be presented. This type of display unit has a base (10), a housing (40), a step motor (20), a right prism (30) and colored sticker (31) for each face of the right prism (30). The housing (40) covers the step motor (20) that is securely mounted on the base (10). The right prism (30) is detachably mounted on the step motor (20). Each sticker (31) has a different color and is glued to an outer face of the right prism (30). Multiple display units are grouped in a desired configuration with the step motor (20) in each display unit controlled by a computer program. The computer program rotates each step motor (20) to present the desired color such that the overall configuration of display units presents a predetermined picture by showing various combinations of colors. However, this kind of display unit has several disadvantages.
Users have to glue color stickers (31) individually on the outer faces of the right prism (30), which is quite labor intensive and costly. Furthermore, during the night, the groups of display units need extra lighting equipment to present the picture, which is an additional economic burden to the user.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved display unit with illumination to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an improved display unit having a right prism detachably connected to the step motor and multiple illuminating devices mounted on the housing, such that the display unit is still able to present the picture even when the ambient light is not bright enough.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.